The Side of Harry We Don't Know
by lupine flower
Summary: We have always known that Harry can be a little weak, but we never knew why.. *CHAPTER SEVEN FINALLY UP*
1. I think I broke something!

The Side of Harry We Don't Really Hear About  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T.  
  
by: happy kid  
  
Chapter One- I think I broke it!  
  
Harry had just arrived at Kings Cross station. Ron and Hermione waved to him and they stepped on stepped onto the platform together. As they boarded the Hogwarts express, a pink bow fell out from one of their robes..  
  
The feast was just as crazy as every year. It as only at Dumbledore's raised hand that the mass of chatting students stopped greeting one another.  
  
Dumbledore: At this time I would like to greet our new first year students. *clapping*  
  
As usual, at this point, Harry noticed that there was, again, a vacant DADA chair at the staff table.  
  
Dumbledore: Our new DADA teacher for this year is. *pause*.  
  
The lights dim and brightly colored spotlights circle the hall.  
  
Speaker guy: Presenting the amazing.. Aragorn!  
  
*gasps* For a moment, everyone just sat there, watching. then, applause. Hermione was starring at him like he was a room full of books. starring at him.it was more longing now. Ron shrugged at Harry. Harry just took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Harry (to himself): this doesn't look like a wizard.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted. part of him wanted to shrug like Ron, but another part of him wanted to be like Hermione; starring in awe. He shook the thought out, but her was still confused about his reaction.  
  
The next day, Harry was at Quittich practice. The team was playing each other unorganized way, since they still hadn't elected a new Quittich captain. Fred and George were attempting to beat away a bludger that was following Harry, exactly like what happened in his second year. Harry tried to swerve to the left. He was a second too late. The bludger came towards him and hit him in the chest. Harry fell. It seemed as if this was the fall that would claim Harry's life. Then, out of nowhere, a guy, running (Baywatch- like), came and caught Harry as if he weighed nothing. But then, our hero noticed that the bludger was coming back for another shot. He leapt on top on it before it could hurt Harry again. Fred and George: Oliver?!?  
  
Oliver: Yep, it's me a'ight.  
  
Twins: How did you do that?  
  
Oliver: Well, since it was in slow-mo, it was pretty easy.  
  
Fred: No, how did you know Harry was falling?  
  
Oliver: Oh, I guess you don't know.. Did you know I joined the Dark Forces? *F/G look shocked* Well, I did. Sarumon helped me. He let me look through the little eye thing. I saw you guys at Quittich. You guys suck without me! So I apperated here to help you guys. Then I saw Harry fall, so I caught him. Not that heroic now is it?  
  
F/G: uhhh.  
  
Just then, they remember Harry on the ground. Even though he was caught by Oliver, the impact of Harry falling on Oliver was enough to hurt him.  
  
Harry: *clutching his chest* Owwwww! I think I broke something!  
  
Everyone else: What?  
  
Harry: I dunno. It just hurt really, really bad!  
  
The Quittich people's concern for Harry led them to not notice certain half- moon spectacles shining from a window overlooking the field. 


	2. I hate getting stabbed in the back!

The Side of Harry We Don't Really Hear About  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T.  
  
by: happy kid  
  
Chapter 2: I hate being shot in the back!  
  
It came upon the time when the trio would go to DADA. When they arrived at the classroom, they noticed that it was covered in skins of animals they had never seen before. It also smelled horrid. The students saw a man practicing his skills with the sword as they came in.  
  
Aragorn: Take a seat, but please choose wisely, for I will move you if you cause a distraction.  
  
He obviously was a distraction for Hermione because she looked like she was not paying attention to was he was saying; rather, to what he was wearing. (I won't go into that.)  
  
Aragorn: My name is Aragorn, or Strider if you please. My mission is to teach you how to defend yourself if you do not have access to your wand. First, we will learn to use bow and arrows. Then we will move onto shields and then swords. For those of weakness, might I suggest a work out program, because, well. you'll need it if you don't want to be embarrassed in front of EVERYONE. ahem.. Please queue up and take turns shoot at the assigned targets. You may start.  
  
The class continued smoothly until.  
  
Some certain weak boy: *girly shriek* Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! My fricking back!!!!!!!  
  
Neville: Oops.  
  
Harry: God, Neville!!!! Why did you have to shoot me in the back!!!!!! That hurts!!!  
  
Aragorn: Ron, take Harry to the hospital wing. Neville come with me.  
  
After getting the arrow taken out, Harry had stayed in the hospital wing for a stomach ache that "hurt a lot" in his words. He soon fell asleep. *dreamy chimes*  
  
A girl was standing alone in the Great Hall.  
  
Voice: Harriet? Harriet are you there?  
  
Harriet: Yes, Malfoy. I am here!  
  
Malfoy: Ahh. My sweet! My love! My.. darling..  
  
Harriet: Malfoy how come you didn't come on time, like you always do.  
  
Malfoy: *fixes a bow in her hair* You know I would have come here sooner if I could.  
  
Harriet: Yes, but-  
  
He kissed her, and pulled out from his back a bouquet of pretty pink flowers.  
  
*dreamy chimes*  
  
Harry woke up, surprised to see a familiar boy with slicked back hair holding a pretty pink bouquet of flowers.  
  
wow, that came out worse than I expected. o well. please review! 


	3. What?

The Side of Harry We Don't Really Hear About  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T.  
  
by: happy kid  
  
Chapter 3: What?  
  
Harry was startled to see someone there. He reached for his glasses and quickly put them over his eyes.  
  
Harry: What? Where'd you go?  
  
He was talking to himself. There was no one else around. Harry had been having these types of dreams ever since he had gotten eye correction spell (like lasik) that had been starting to fade in. It would take another two months before Harry would not need his glasses. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but he was startled again. This time it time it was Aragorn coming in.  
  
Aragorn: Harry, are you awake?  
  
Harry: uh-huh.  
  
Aragorn: Harry, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about your. accident.  
  
Harry: No, don't be. It's not your fault.  
  
He stumbled on these words for some reason.  
  
Aragorn: Oliver wasn't there this time to save you again, I guess.  
  
Harry: What? How did you know that?  
  
Aragorn: I saw him talking to Sarumon and looking at the eye thing back in Middle Earth.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Aragorn: *explains Middle Earth to Harry* Harry, what I really came here to talk to you about was. how can I say this without offending you? Well, it just worried me that when you shrieked, I mean yelled in my class, I thought it sounded. like a girl.  
  
Harry: *looking extremely upset* What? Why you notice anyway!?!  
  
Aragorn: I just.did. I guess.  
  
Harry: *now looking murderous* Okay.  
  
Aragorn: Ya know, the only reason why I was worried about you is because yelling like that can sometimes be caused by drugs or potions. Are you sure that you aren't taking anything that would harm you?  
  
Harry: I'M POSITVE!!!!!!!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!  
  
Without even thinking, Harry kicked Aragorn in the area. Once he had recovered, Aragorn did the same back to Harry. Surprisingly, Harry did not have any reaction. Aragorn ran away in fright.  
  
Aragorn: He's a boy of steel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *echoes and fades away*  
thank you PurpleMonkey for reviewing! yay! all you other people: review!  
  
Frodo is coming!!!!!!!!!  
  
happy kid 


	4. OMG!

The Side of Harry We Don't Really Hear About  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T.  
  
by: happy kid  
  
Chapter 4: OMG!  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to a strange smell. 'oh well' he thought. He was back in his own bed and that was all that mattered. He climbed out of bed and strolled down to the common room. Ron and Seamus had woken up by now. They sleepily looked at the clock and realized they had over slept. They went over to Harry's bed to see if he was still asleep. Ron stared at Harry's bed in disbelief.  
  
Ron: Seamus, Seamus! OMG! Seamus, Harry's been shot again!!!!! OMG!!!!!! He's bleeding!!!! OMG!! You shot him again didn't you, Neville!?!  
  
Neville: *half-awake* what..?  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
As Harry sat down in a lounge chair, the other students in the room looked at him in a confused/ concerned way. He shrugged it off and began to reading a romance novel that he had brought down with him  
  
Harry: *slowly getting louder* Wait a minute! What am I doing with a romance novel?!?  
  
He raced up the stairs to the boys' dorm and asked Ron if he had switched his books as a joke. He put on his glasses and saw that Ron's expression turned out to be the same as everyone else's in the common room.  
  
Ron: Harry, are you alright?  
  
Harry: Yeah, what's the big deal? *no one says anything* Am I the only sane person here?!? Can you even hear- *looks at his bed* OH MY GOD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE? WHY MUST YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS? WHAT HAVE I DONE??? *et cetera* ..  
  
After returning from the hospital wing, again, with no serious problems identified, Harry went straight to Aragorn.  
  
Harry: Strider?  
  
Aragorn: yes harry?  
  
Harry: I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I should not have kicked you. I just.. I dunno. I guess I was just moody that day.  
  
Aragorn: Harry, I'm gonna recommend to you a. special person that will help you.  
  
Harry: What? The nurse said I didn't have any serious problems!  
  
Aragorn: I know, but I fear that you have something that not even magic can cure.  
  
Harry: *the scary Frodo look on his face* Ok.  
  
Aragorn: His name is.  
haha left you there. I'll try to update again today. I just have to type it up. please review!  
  
happy kid 


	5. Fluttery Falling Feminine Fixations

The Side of Harry We Don't Know  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T.  
  
by: happy kid  
  
hey, I just now noticed that I've been calling this by two different titles.. sorry if there was any confusion!  
  
Chapter 5: Fluttery Falling Feminine Fixations  
  
Aragorn: His name is. Frodo Baggins.  
  
Harry: Who?  
  
Aragorn: Frodo, ya know? the ring-bearer? Ring a bell?  
  
Harry: er. no.  
  
Aragorn: *sigh, explains ring-bearer stuff to Harry*  
  
Harry: ohhh.. I get it! So you want to help me by sending me to this guy who does these weird eye-roll things and hangs around with little people that have hairy feet?!?  
  
Aragorn: Yeah. oh, and you also might want to add that he is a little person that has hairy feet. and that he has a assistant. Her name is. well, you'll meet her later.  
  
*Later that day in defense against the dark arts class*  
  
Aragorn: Today we will be having shortened classes due to the fact that we will be having a guest speaker coming to talk to you all. So, the rest of this class can be used as a free bell. *class cheers* As a warning; do not exceed the talking limit, or Dumbledore will be very upset. He is having a meeting with the guest speaker presently. you wouldn't want to disturb him would you?  
  
The class resumed and went along smoothly, until the bottom of Harry's chair turned a bit more red in color than normal. Parvati and Lavender pointed and started to scream.  
  
Both girls: What's wrong with Harry?!? OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!  
  
Ron: It must be that sore opening up again from Neville hurting him in the back! Common Harry!!!!  
  
Harry looked at Aragorn for permission. He nodded. They rushed out of the classroom as fast as possible. When they reached the boy's restroom, Harry started to clean himself up. Ron stayed in the doorway.  
  
Ron: Harry, I don't mean to insult you, but I really don't think that's your scar opening up again. Madam Pomfrey said it was all healed up. Umm. Harry, you don't think it could be.. ya know.. pft, naw, it couldn't be. could it?  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
Ron: Well, might I suggest going back to the hospital wing?  
  
Harry: I guess.  
  
Just then, the bell rang and they hurried to the Great Hall. Dumbledore greeted the students and introduced them to Grace Simmons.  
  
Dumbledore: She graduated from Hogwarts in 1946. You do the math. *twinkle*  
  
Grace started talking about goal-setting and about not letting others bully you. (et cetera. ya know, the usual speech stuff)  
  
Harry: *in a whisper* Ron, it's happening again. I can feel it. help!  
  
Ron: 0.0 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Will you come with me to the hospital wing?  
  
Ron: Yeah, I guess. well, it's better than sitting here.  
  
Hermione was paying too much attention to the speech to notice them leaving.  
  
When they reached the hospital wing, they were surprised to see Oliver sitting on one of the beds.  
  
Harry/Ron: What are you doing in here?  
  
Oliver: Waiting for Harry of course!  
  
Harry: Um.  
  
Oliver: Frodo sent me here to tell you that your "therapy" starts this Sunday. Have a nice day!  
  
*pop* He was gone.  
  
Ron: Harry, I don't think you're telling me something.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Ron: Therapy? What for?  
  
Harry: Er, Aragorn didn't really say.  
  
Ron: Ok.. well, go on and have Pomfrey fix you up again. I'm going back to the speech. Your case is getting too complicated!  
  
Harry sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
The next day was a day for Hogsmeade, so everyone was picking out what to wear and planning on where to meet others. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were planning on going down together, splitting up for individual shopping, and then meeting back together at the feast.  
  
Harry was watching intently on Hermione and Ron's game of wizards chess game in order to help Hermione win. So far, Harry's help didn't seem to be helping. About fifteen minutes later.  
  
Ron: CHECKMATE!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! GO ME!!! I WON, YEAH, I DID! I BEAT YOU!!!  
  
Hermione: Ron! STOP THAT FOOLISH GLOATING!!!! Argh! Harry, you're s'posed to be helping me here!  
  
Harry: Alright, alright! We'll do a rematch later, but right now let's go to bed.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron, and he did the same. Harry burst out laughing and climbed up to his dormitory.  
  
Tonight, Harry had another dream.  
  
*chimes*  
  
Harry was packing the usual stuff for Hogwarts: shirts, pants, jeans, socks, pink bows, underwear, robes. (wait a minute! PINK BOWS!?!) Harry smiled at the bow and daintily set it in his trunk. He tapped it twice before shutting it tightly.  
  
Now he was at Platform 9 ¾ . Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. He hurried over towards them, but on his journey, he tripped. His trunk sprang open and a little pink bow fluttered to the ground. It landed on the pavement. He picked it up nervously and gently set it back in it's place. When everything else was back, he hurried to get on the train with Hermione and Ron. They boarded the train with their trunks, but part of Harry's trunk didn't. The pink bow fell from the case and landed at the feet of a certain red-head. Ginny Weasley.  
  
yay! thank you to my reviewers! there was some problem with the story, so I had to delete some chapters and repost them.. some reviews got deleted. sorry if your review was! it's still in my heart! haha.. thanks! 


	6. Shhh! I need quiet while being carried

The Side of Harry We Don't Know  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T.  
  
by: happy kid  
  
Chapter 6: Shhh! I need quiet while being carried..  
  
(note: Harry is still in his dream)  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped on the pink bow, and hesitantly put it her pocket. She boarded the train. She left her friends and started off towards an empty compartment. There, she took out a portable mirror, and surveyed her hair. Ah, exactly the same as when she had left the house. She picked up the bow and gently put it in her hair. She frowned, adjusted it, then smiled. Placing the mirror back in its place in her bag, she hurried back to her friends.  
  
*chimes*  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. His dream wasn't that frightening was it? All is was about was Ginny finding a bow. That was all.  
  
After reassuring himself, he rolled over and fell back asleep, knowing that the next day he would be in Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron.  
  
That morning, Harry woke up to Ron, Dean, and Seamus talking in a low whisper around Dean's bed. Harry pretended to be asleep still. From what he could hear, this is how their conversation followed:  
  
Ron: I don't know guys. I just don't know! I guess I'm just worried about him.  
  
Dean: I think we've got nothing to worry about, Ron! Does it look like he's in trouble or sick with something threatening? No. I think that we should just leave him alone.  
  
Seamus: Yeash! Why don't we just talk to him about it? All he needs is some talkin' to!  
  
Ron: I already tried that.. sort of. He said he wasn't sure what it was, but that he'd get over it. Oh, guys, he said something about therapy. Any of you know what that's about?  
  
Seamus: THERAPY!?! WHY IN BLOODY HELL WOULD HARRY NEED THERAPY!  
  
Dean: O.O  
  
Ron: Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *spit flies everywhere* We're gonna wake him up!  
  
Some spit flew on Harry's face, and he realized that that was the perfect time to "wake up".  
  
Harry: er.. wuh?  
  
Ron: See!!! You woke him up!!!!!!  
  
Dean/ Seamus: Or maybe it was that SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH of yours.  
  
Ron: o.. *bright red* Well, lets go down to breaky! I'm starving!  
  
With that, the four boys left for the Great Hall. But Harry didn't notice that the same thing had happened just as the day before..*cough*... . *cough*.And for some strange reason everyone was staring at him....  
  
Harry and Ron met Hermione at breaky, and after they finished, they hurried up to the library to get their homework done before they left. Snape had given them a two foot scroll on the effectiveness of temperature on an invisibility potion. Harry and Ron's eagerness to do homework was especially pleasing Hermione.  
  
Hermione: What's gotten into you guys?! You actually want to finish homework!? Ooooo! I am soooooo excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry/Ron: -.-  
  
Hermione: Are you guys even paying attention?  
  
Guys: -.-  
  
Hermione: Guess I shouldn't have brought all of that food up here if we weren't going to eat it during breaks.  
  
Guys: O.O ... Food!!!!!! Where?!!!?  
  
Hermione: Oh, I give up!!!! You can just finish this on your own! I'm not helping you anymore! I suggest you start going to bed earlier because you seem to need the sleep... humf!  
  
And with that, she left them to do their own work. Oh how horrid!!! What will they ever do???????  
  
Harry: Let's get out of here..  
  
Ron: Yeah, we might as well get a head start at Hogsmeade.  
  
*At Hogsmeade*  
  
Hermione: So did you guys get your essay finished? Hmm?  
  
Ron: Uhh.  
  
Harry: Yeah, I did. Ron still has a little bit to go.. *cough* .sorta. *cough*  
  
Hermione: What was that?  
  
Harry: Uhh. Ron finished also!  
  
Hermione: Good! Now that we have that off our backs, what should we do?  
  
Harry: uhh..  
  
Ron: The Three Broomsticks!  
  
Harry: Er.. Ron, I have to.. ya know. pick up some "stuff", er, yeah.. some "stuff"... er ..... I'll be back..  
  
Ron: gotcha.  
  
Ron and Hermione talked until Harry's return. He came back carrying a drug store bag with a brightly colored plastic object in it.. (hmm.. what could that be?.. you know you know.....)  
  
After ordering Butterbeers, our little trio sat themselves at a table. Harry looked around to see if anyone else he knew was there. Of course there were Hogwarts students there, but they were not their age.  
  
All of a sudden, the lights went out and Harry spotted a dark figure in the corner. It was seated low in a chair with his feet resting on the table. It had a piece of straw between his teeth which moved every time it bit down on it. The figure indeed was a "he", but Harry wasn't sure who he was. His thoughts ceased in his mind as he fell towards the ground. Ron and Hermione apparently hadn't noticed due to the fact that their eyes were too absorbed in the other's..  
  
Harry stirred on the ground as the man picked him up and rushed him out the door. As soon as he left, the lights returned and the building was just as lively as ever.  
  
Harry felt like he had been being carried forever and ever. But when he was finally set on the hospital bed, he longed to be back in the man's arms, being carried like a child.  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was gone, he was already in the bed. They ran back to Hogwarts only guessing where he could be: the hospital wing. When they found him there, they were surprised to see Aragorn dressed in all black with pins, chains, and other metal randomly put around his outfit. His hair was even greasier than ever, and his face seemed to be pierced in some spots.  
  
Hermione: Ok. I'll be going now. I just don't want to know.  
  
Ron: Harry, how ya doing?  
  
Harry: Fine, fine. I just want to know what my problem is!  
  
Aragorn: You'll find out by the next sun-rise.  
  
Ron: Um, may I ask why you are dressed like that professor?  
  
Aragorn: Self expression. that's all. I guess.  
  
Ron: What is it really?  
  
Aragorn: *sigh* It's my girl. She dumped me. well, her father made her..  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. (haha. "chuckled" such a funny word!) He had heard all about Elrond in his lecture about Middle Earth and the Ringbearer.  
  
Aragorn: I wouldn't be laughing, Harry. The problems you face are much worse. I would be fearing the worst.  
  
Harry: I'm s-  
  
He was already gone. They stood there in confusion. Whatever was wrong with Harry couldn't be that bad, could it?  
  
I wonder what is wrong with him? Hmmm.. guess you'll just have to find out! next chapter should tell you! have fun waiting, unless you're one of those people who aren't stupid and can pick up on things! :D just kidding. oh, and please review!  
  
~happy kid~ 


	7. The First Visit

The Side of Harry We Don't Know  
  
this fanfic does not mean to offend the actors and characters of Harry potter and Lord of the rings, or J.K R. and J.R.T. the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the genius authors mentioned previously.  
  
by: lupine flower (previously happy kid)  
  
Chapter 7: First Visit.  
  
When Sunday morning finally came, Harry felt like he would rather battle the Dark Lord again than see what his problem was. But something in the back of Harry's head told him to be less nervous and to look forward to learning the problems and maybe even some of the solutions.  
  
When he came down to breakfast, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him. Try as they might, they could not force Harry to eat a bite. He waved them off and walked slowly over to the teacher's table. Aragorn, who was still dressed up in black, only raised his head when Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Harry: Still got a lot on your mind professor?  
  
Aragorn: *sigh* Oh, your meeting with Frodo is scheduled for 11:00. A representative from their office will be escorting you. She will be here in about an hour. That should give you a half an hour to get there, alright?  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he nodded. Aragorn smiled weakly at Harry as he got up, and motioned with his hand for Harry to follow. They walked out to the Entrance Hall, Aragorn leading the way. When he stopped, Harry noticed that he did not look that happy. Gaining some courage, Harry spoke.  
  
Harry: Are you sure you're alright professor?  
  
Aragorn bit his lip, covered them with his hand, and then looked at the ceiling.  
  
Aragorn: Harry? Can I ask you to do a favor for me?  
  
Harry: Er. . . sure professor.  
  
Aragorn: *removing his hand from his face* It's about my girl, ya see. . . she is Frodo's assistant during this. So. . . I was wondering if you could perhaps tell her that I love her and totally respect her father, but if she wouldn't mind-  
  
Harry: Sure professor.  
  
Aragorn smiled another weak smile. Obviously this was taking a lot from him.  
  
Aragorn: Thanks. You don't know how much this will help.  
  
They stood there for another ten minutes before-  
  
Hermione: RON!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!  
  
She stormed out of the Great Hall and sprinted to Gryffindor tower. Ron ran after her, but stopped when he saw Harry and Aragorn looking at him.  
  
Ron: Uh. . . Little misunderstanding there! She took something the wrong way.  
  
He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled them to the nearest empty classroom.  
  
Ron: Harry, what have I done!!!!!!!! God, I'm such an idiot!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: What-  
  
Ron: I just.. HELP ME PLEASE!!!  
  
Harry: *a bit angry* I might be able to give you some advice if you would tell me what's going on!!  
  
Ron: Oh, Harry! I tried to kiss Hermione. . . and when I bent down to, she shoved me away and ran out of the hall!  
  
Harry: Whoa, whoa! You what?!?  
  
Ron: I thought that the time was right! We were talking about what your problem could be, and she looked very worried, so I said that maybe I could. cheer her up. . . obviously the wrong thing to do.  
  
Harry: You bet! Well, it really wasn't all your fault. I'll go talk to 'Mione.  
  
Ron: Thanks.  
  
Harry found Hermione piled in a heap on the couch in the common room. No one else was present. She was crying her heart out to the couch. Harry wasn't sure what to do. She had never done that before.  
  
Harry: Er. Hermione. you okay?  
  
Hermione: Does it look like I'm okay Harry? Well, I'm not! *after a long pause with Harry looking almost as bad as Hermione* *sigh* Harry, I just don't know what to do? Ron tried to kiss me in front of everyone! I definitely would have if it would have been somewhere else, but in the Great Hall at breakfast? What was he thinking?!? What was I thinking?!?  
  
Harry: Hermione, do you really like Ron?  
  
Hermione: Um, yeah. That's what I don't get: Why didn't I go along with it!!!!!!??!!!  
  
Harry: Calm down. Ron is just as upset as you are, so instead of me being the little message boy, I think you two need to have a serious talk, not about Quittich and stuff, real serious stuff, like maybe.I dunno, but maybe try saying something like: I'm sorry for how I acted, can I make it up to you? You two really need to sort out your problems yourself. I am glad to help you, but you really need to realize that you made the mistake, so you have to take the consequences, whatever they may be. I know I didn't get the whole story of what happened in there, but I plan on not needing to. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get my own problems sorted out.  
  
Hermione: Okay, thank you Harry. You're a great friend.  
  
With that, she leaned over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. After a few seconds, Harry pushed away, waved goodbye, and headed out of the common room. Now it was his turn, his turn to be the listener; Frodo's turn to do the talking. ________________  
  
When Harry reached the Entrance Hall again, he found a women dressed up like Zena sucking on a lollypop, while looking carelessly around at the paintings and statues. Harry cleared his throat, and she looked up.  
  
(for those of you who guessed it, good job! if you didn't, I'm worrying. . .)  
  
Arwen: Oh! Like, hey Harry! How ya goin' ?  
  
Harry: *a bit nervous* er...  
  
Arwen: Whatever. If you'd, like, stop being a bummer, then maybe we could, like, leave.  
  
Harry: er. okay.  
  
Arwen: *while rolling eyes* fine, be that way! I didn't have to come here ya know!  
  
Harry: I'm coming, I'm coming!  
  
Arwen *acting even more perky* : Great!! Follow me!  
  
Harry waved goodbye to the school as they mounted the broom.  
  
Arwen: Okay, like, we're gonna have to totally share, like, a broom.  
  
Harry: fine.  
  
Arwen: Ready? Okay! So... Yay! Now I get to talk to you and ask you all these questions that are supposed to make you forget about like, school and your friends and. . .stuff! Okay! Like, what's you're absolute faaavorite color?!  
  
Harry: er-  
  
Arwen: Mine's pink! but of course there has to be forest green, too! daddy likes that one! *giggle* okay! so, like, what's your daddy's faaaaaavorite color?!  
  
Harry: I didn't hav-  
  
Arwen: Sweet! Mine too! okay, okay.. . what's your faaavorite drink?!  
  
Arwen did not stop asking Harry annoying questions until they had reached the facility that he would be having his therapy in. Surprisingly, the questions did take Harry's mind off school and friends and.. stuff.  
  
When Harry got over the shock of actually being off the broom, he noticed that the facility looked almost exactly like the Teletubbie's house. It had a rounded door with a grassy hill look; very cozy. . . maybe. Yes, there were little bunnies hopping around all over. There were pretty pink and purple flowers and a baby-face-sun that giggled occasionally. There was even the metal periscope that came out of the ground and said: Time for Harry Potter! Time for Harry Potter! Time for Harry Potter!  
  
Arwen escorted Harry as he walked nervously through the round door. The inside looked as strange as it did on the outside. There were tiny beds, a little kitchen, and a slide that could be accessed by the roof. Various doors also led off to offices, while the main office was stationed in the center in front of the slide. Frodo was sitting in a chair in front of the main desk with his feet dangling more than a few inches above the floor. He motioned for Harry to sit down in front of the big desk.  
  
Harry looked shiftily at Frodo. This was definitely not who he had expected. Er, what was he expecting? This guy did have the hobbit look down.. ...  
  
Frodo: Safe journey I presume, Arwen?  
  
Arwen: Yeah, like, we had a blast!! Didn't we Harry?!!?? *giggle*  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
Frodo: Glad there were no problems. *waves Arwen off* Alright. Let's get down to business. Do you know why you're here, Harry?  
  
Harry, unable to say anything else, stuck with his usual "Er- no."  
  
Frodo: Harry, your case is extremely rare, so you're going to need an extra few weeks of therapy. Is that all right with you?  
  
Harry: Wait, so that means that you do know what's wrong with me, even before the first session?  
  
Frodo *smiling* : I have my suspisions, and those are usually correct.  
  
Harry suddenly felt at ease with his new therapist, he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had just noticed Arwen was gone..  
  
Frodo: Back to my question. I think six weeks will do. Every Sunday? Is that okay? We can always go for weekdays if-  
  
Harry: That's fine Frodo. Sundays are fine, but do you really think six sessions is enough? I mean, Aragorn seems to think that my problem, whatever it may be, is really serious. Is it?  
  
Frodo: Yes.. and no, Harry. Your case is very difficult in many ways. 1. There is no permanent cure. There is only a temporary potion that will help until next week, but when taken too many times in a row, and the potion is fatal.  
  
Harry gulped. Why did the one thing that could help him have to be fatal if taken too many times???!!???  
  
Frodo: 2. The magical world will not approve of your state once you are finished with my program, and 3. you may not approve of your state once you are finished. I'm sorry, but I can't make your situation any better without telling you a lie.  
  
Harry: Okay, but when will you tell me exactly what my problem is? I don't think I can wait any longer.  
  
Frodo: Please understand, because I mean what I say, Harry. I cannot tell you right at the moment because you and I are both not ready yet. I must first research this topic more, and in doing so, helping you more, and you must take this prescribed potion *handing Harry a note* from Snape every 24 hours or face the consequences. Do you understand?  
  
Harry: I understand completely. *though he was getting nervous at the thought of having to meet with Snape every 24 hours*  
  
Frodo: Then i'll see you next Sunday at the same time. Arwen will come for you again.  
  
Harry: Ok. Thank you very much, Frodo, but can you please tell me what my problem is next time?  
  
Frodo: I promise.*smiling* Now if you please, exit to the door on your left and Arwen will take you back to Hogwarts.  
  
And with that, Harry left his first ever therapy session, that turned out not being real therapy after all, feeling more confused than he had to start with.  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing last chapter!! without you, this fic would have gone to the dust, which it nearly did.. i am soooooooo sorry for the wait (more than a few months) i have been EXTREMELY busy, but now i'm back to normal..  
  
oh, I am planning on posting some of my fan art on artisticalley, as soon as I can get my stupid scanner to work!!... grr. I'll tell you when I get it up! (it will be under the same name, lupine flower :D )  
  
sorry Frodo didn't turn out as well as i was hoping.. ..i promise to tell you what harry's problem is next chapter! I was planning on delivering the message in this one, but.. It got a little too long! Sorry for the wait again! :( i appreciate reviews, so.. you know the drill. click the little button.. it's calling for you.. you know it is!....... thanks again everyone!!  
  
lupine flower 


End file.
